oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Baghatur Atraxias
Baghatur Atraxias, known more simply as Xias (ジアス, Jiasu), is the leader of the Asha Kingdom Military's Independent Vanguard Unit, a covert agent working to subdue internal threats, and the current holder of the sin Pride (プライド, Puraido) among the Seven Deadly Sins.Thread:11825Demon of the West: Atraxias reveals himself as Pride. Currently, he is pursuing Draco D. Damon following his encounter with Mengis and Carter Pine, taking a vow of not allowing the former Sin of Wrath to do as he pleases.Demon of the West: Atraxias reveals his intent on pursuing and capturing Damon. Appearance Personality Atraxias has shown to be a composed, but somewhat prideful man, introducing himself by his title.Demon of the West: Atraxias introduces himself as Pride. While eloquent with his speech, his intentions are very obvious through his expressions. In fact, his very gaze can convey far more emotion than his words ever would.Demon of the West: Atraxias shows a gaze writhe with anger. Nonetheless, his manner of movement is highly composed, and exudes incredible self-control.Demon of the West: Atraxias moves with self-control. Atraxias, from the words of others, has always been isolated when it comes to his duties. To this end, even his fellow Sins, who have worked with him for years, have very little understanding of how he acts, much to their chagrin.Pond of Weskham: Regin fails to understand Atraxias' motives. However, despite this anonymity, he appears to be regarded as highly dutiful among his comrades, and would never betray them. This is despite not being directly involved in trying to apprehend Draco D. Damon from escaping Asha.Pond of Weskham: Rika and Ban comment that Atraxias was unlikely to betray them. Despite looking calm on the exterior, Atraxias has a well of emotion stored within himself, primarily relating to the very idea of pride. He finds himself angered at the fact Al Rauf Najeem would make use of holograms to fight, calling that act, and Najeem himself, quite cowardly. To this end, he finds himself irritated when he cannot convince people of the importance of pride, at which point he often lashes out by shouting regardless.Across the Line: Atraxias lectures Al Rauf Najeem about his lack of pride. His strong belief in pride comes from the fact that he has been taught pride is the mark of someone who will stay true to themselves till the very end.Across the Line: Atraxias explains his belief in pride. Said talk of pride extends to his allies as well. Those who fight well, and with pride, receive praise and acknowledgement from Atraxias for their pride.Across the Line: Atraxias acknowledged his fellow warriors' pride and strength. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Although he is the leader of the sinsPond of Weskham: Regin calls Atraxias leader. there is an apparent disconnect between himself and the rest of the sins due to his isolationist personality. This is shown with Regin stating that Atraxias did not assist them on the day Damon escaped from the Kingdom.Pond of Weskham: Regin states Atraxias did not help the sins "that day." Nonetheless, there is enough trust between them for at least three members to confidently say that he would not betray the kingdom.Pond of Weskham: Rika and Ban comment that Atraxias was unlikely to betray them. Draco D. Damon Atraxias holds Damon in contempt for his sins during his time in the Asha Kingdom. The moment he read the news of Damon's notoriety increasing, Atraxias immediately left the Kingdom to pursue the former Sin of Wrath, despite these sorts of decisions normally requiring a conference.Demon of the West: Atraxias pursues Damon. Notably, despite Damon's reputation as Asura and his expulsion from the sins, Atraxias still refers to him as Wrath, despite the presence of a replacement, indicating a degree of attachment.Demon of the West: Atraxias refers to Damon as Wrath. This is further cemented by the revelation that Atraxias did not pursue Damon on the day of his escape from the Kingdom.Pond of Weskham: Regin states Atraxias did not help the sins "that day." Abilities and Powers Atraxias is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, therefore, he naturally possesses authority over all lower-ranked subordinates in the Kingdom's army. In addition, his combat prowess as one of the sins outstrips any lower-ranked individuals.Seven Deadly Sins: Official word on the sins' capabilities. Furthermore, being the leader of the sins, he possesses authority over the other sins and can assume command over the Kingdom should the King die.Seven Deadly Sins: Official word on the leader's role Atraxias is very confident in his own abilities, as he single-handedly decided to pursue and capture Damon following his bounty increase despite first-hand knowing of his strength and ability to escape the Kingdom and the sins' pursuit,Demon of the West: Atraxias pursues Damon. albeit he was not a part of this initial pursuit squad.Pond of Weskham: Regin states Atraxias did not help the sins "that day." Two years ago, Atraxias proved to be skilled enough to fight off, and cause permanent scarring to, Al Rauf Najeem, who is one of the Xros Pirates' heavyweights. To this end, when rescuing Draco D. Damon and Regin from his attack, the Xros Pirate opted to retreat because he knew he didn't have enough manpower to fight off the Sin of Pride.Across the Line: Al Rauf Najeem opts to retreat after Atraxias' arrival. Physical Prowess History Past Trivia Quotes Major Battles References Category:Asha Kingdom Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists